The present apparatus has for its purpose to produce, in an efficient and economical manner, a continuous chain of equally spaced, imbricated plastic-like open or closed ended bags each connected to two strips of parallel, adhesive coated tapes. An example of the general type of open ended bag is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,686,823 issued Aug. 29, 1972 and the general type of close ended bag is disclosed in my copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 512,853 filed Oct. 7, 1974, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,302. The chain of inbricated bags is normally fed to a packaging machine of the general type disclosed in my copending U.S. patent application U.S. Ser. No. 512,854 filed Oct. 7, 1974, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,343. If the bag is of the close ended type, a spot of glue can be placed between the bags adjacent the closed end by the present apparatus such that the removal of a bag from the adhesive tapes automatically opens one end of the next successive close ended bag. The bags are generally made of a plastic-like material such as polypropylene, polyethylene or polyester.